Loyalty to the Unknown
by Ramenrasengan101
Summary: When the Princess Celesta captures a human, only Rainbwo Dash believes that this human should not be judged by what its species does. RainbowDashxOc. One shot. First story ever, and its not another Rainbow Dash x Oc. Hopefully a tearjerker


**Hello Everyone, and welcome to my first ever story!**

**Since this is my first story, please don't hate too much and R&R fairly!**

**This is a little one-shot I came up with when I was bored. Sorry if it's not that good!**

"Yo" - normal talk

'STFU' – thoughts

**SHHING! - sounds**

**Unknown Loyalty**

The place was cold, dreary, and dark. Not exactly the place Rainbow Dash was expecting to spend her weekend.

"No offense Princess, but what are we doing in the dungeons?" asked Rainbow Dash only to receive a slight smile from Princess Celestia and a stern glare from Twilight **(Spell?)** Sparkle for questioning the Princess. 'Sorry for asking...' thought Rainbow Dash as the mane 6 and Princess Celestia traveled down the staircase of the dungeons.

Naturally, since Equestria was such a nice place, very few of the cells were occupied, mainly the common thieves and thugs were in there, only for them to be realized the next day for there few crimes.

"Girls, what I am about to show you is highly classified. Only you are allowed to talk about it, and under NO CIRCUMSTANCES are you to tell anyone else!" said Princess Celestia using the royal Cantorlot voice. This incited multiple reactions from the mane 6.

'What could be so secret it has to be locked up all the way down here?' thought Twilight?

'I bet whatever is behind those bars is one meany motherbucker' thought Applejack with an angry face on.

'Oh my, I hope whatever is down here isn't too scary'. **(An: guess.)**

'Ugh, why is there so much mud down here? Can't people clean it up?!' thought Rarity.

'Ohmygoshican'twiattillwegetbackupsoicanthrowapartyforbeingdownhere' thought Pinkie Pie in rapid succession'

'Aw man, if this is so secret its got to be some ferocious monster in there!' thought Rainbow Dash.

As Celestia opened the giant steel door, the 6 ponies had a look inside. The room was in total darkness, except for a very small dimly lit rectangle box in the hands of a creature, illuminating the creature laying on a bed seemingly looking and touching the box creating the light.** (An: if you can guess what this is, tiny cyber cookie to you)** The creature was so mesmerized by the light it didn't even notice the ponies entering the room.

"AHEM" said Princess Celestia rather loudly, getting the creatures attention. As it stood up, the ponies finally realized how tall this thing was, almost reaching the height of Celestia. The creature seemed to glare at Celestia enticing a growl from the mane 6. "Come here now you _Thing_" said Celestia rather rudely surprising the mane 6. When the creature got into better light the mane 6 realized they didn't know what the thing was, until hearing a gasp from Twilight.

"It's.. It's a hu.. a human!" said Twilight shocked such things existed. "I thought they were myths, purely fantasy to scare little fillies to stay with their parents?!" she said looking to Celestia for an explanation. This got confused looks from the others. What was this... hoo-man? The way Twilight said it these things were supposed to be scary. Seeing their confused looks, Twilight explained. "Humans were a race of beings that roamed the earth only to kill, eat, and reproduce. They were monsters, killing ponies.. for.. for FOOD! They killed anything and everything that couldn't kill them. They eventually died out, according to our research, but many don't believe that, and use humans as a story for kids to stick with their parents." while she was saying this, the human's head slowly started to drop, looking ashamed of itself. And it seemed only Rainbow Dash noticed.

Rainbow Dash's POV

I couldn't believe it. That? A killer? That couldn't be possible. As Twilight continued to talk (I wasn't really listening) I stared at the human. When it saw my eyes it quickly looked away, but I still saw it. Tears. The human was crying. Now I certainly couldn't believe what Twilight was saying. Those tears were 100% REAL.

"...and that's why every-pony fears these thi-" "I have a name you know" the human spoke. "My name is Danny. Not human, or thing." Danny said with a bit of malice.

"Oh really now, _Human..._ why should we call a cold-blooded _killer_ by his name?" Applejack sneered.

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT!" Danny half shouted/cried (yet I'm the only one who picked up on that second part). "I have feelings, emotions. Only few humans are like what that pony described, and they only did that as that was their only way to survive!"

"Liar! How dare you say you aren't like that! I've seen you playing on that ''Iphone'', killing things and people all around you!" shouted Celestia.

"That is all in a virtual reality! Listen to me, I am innocent! I have not done anything to deserve this except being a human!" Said Danny in a cry of hope.

"That is exactly why you will be executed 7 days from now, publicly, to show any of your Human followers that us ponies will NOT be slaughtered at that hands of your men!" Celestia shouted. "This girls, is why I brought you here. I wanted to warn you about the upcoming execution in case he tries to escape I want you to stop him." she said earning nods of understanding from everyone except me** (An: still in Rainbow dash's POV)**. "IS something wrong Rainbow Dash?" asked Celestia.

"Yes!" I blurted out. "Something is terribly wrong because all I see is that your executing some-pony for simply being alive! Can't you give him a chance at least!" I said earning shocked looks and 1 hopeful look. The other ponies stepped back at my sudden outburst. Applejack was the first to get over her stupor.

"What in tar-nation are you talkin' 'bout RD? Humans are pony killers and he would kill you and eat you up as soon as he got you alone!" yelled Applejack at her best friend.

"But maybe, this one isn't that bad! He could be a really nice guy if we got know him!" I argued, looking towards the others to see if anyone would side with her. Even nice little Fluttershy was sowing no hint of remorse on killing Danny. "Fine then! Don't expect to see me anytime soon!" I said as I ran out the door, up the stairs and out the window.

**Normal POV**

"don't worry 'bout it girls. RD will come back. She just needs to learn the fact that now everything has a good side" said Applejack. Danny, realizing his fate had been sealed, silently thanked Rainbow Dash for trying to defend him, and laid on the couch, and cried himself to sleep as the others left the room.

Time-skip**: Midnight that day**

Rainbow Dash had went down into the dungeon to visit Danny, and to try and see if he was a good guy. As she was about to enter his room, she heard Danny's voice.

"Mom, if you get this, unlike the other 56 calls, I want to let you know I have 6 days to live." he said, his voice cracking. "please... someone... anyone... help me!" he cried, and ended the call. Rainbow Dash heard it all. This hum- no... Danny was going to die, and he had a mother, probably a father too, maybe even siblings! He did not deserve this!

And so, Rainbow Dash had made up her mind. He would help Danny. Even if it's the last thing she does. She opened the door and said "Danny, its me, Rainbow Dash. I wanna talk to you." Danny stopped crying and looked at her.

"Why are you here? If anyone finds out, you might be exiled! Or worse!"

"I know that, but I wanted to ask you a few things."

"Sure, fire away."

"Have you eaten any ponies?"

surprised by this, he answered "No, but I have had a few meats until I switched to vegan only, which is what you eat." relieved by that, Rainbow Dash asked another.

"How old are you and do you have any relatives?

"I am 15 and I have 2 little sisters, a mom, a dad, and a grandad." he answered. As they talked through the night, they got to know each other and what the other persons- ahem, and ponies- culture was like. When Dash decided it was time to go home, she was a firm believer that Danny was not a bad man, and shouldn't be executed, while Danny no longer blindly hated all ponies. As she was about to leave, Danny gave he a tight hug, saying "thank you" over and over again. She blushed a little, and then she left, closing the door.

**Time-skip: Day of Execution**

During the 6 days until Danny's execution day, Rainbow Dash and Danny had been secretly visiting each other, and a few times Dash brought him to her house. Her friends were a bit skeptical, for she would never be seen during the day. On execution day, as Rainbow Dash had promised, she was not there. Most of ponyville had gathered to see the human executed, and for the cake that Pinkie Pie was serving. Danny was brought out of the dungeon blindfolded, and put into a stock. Taking off the blindfold, one of the guards gave him a very malicious glare. Danny sighed as he thought of his life up to this point. Teleporting to this weird land, getting captured, meeting Rainbow Dash, scaring that pink maned pony, hugging Rainbow Dash, learning to play a kazoo, did he mention Rainbow Dash? He hated to admit it but he would say that he liked Rainbow Dash. A lot. But she was his only 'girl' friend, so he didn't know if it was normal or not. He just hoped Rainbow Dash thought the same of him. As the chatter began to die down for the main event, Celestia walked next to me.

"As you all know we are here for the execution of this human here, who has called himself Danny. His crimes for this execution are brutal murder of ponies, eating of ponies, disrespect towards ponies, and trespassing. Today, this scum shall be wiped of the planet by me!" she shouted. As Celestia lowered her horn towards him, she asked probably the last thing he would ever hear. "Any last words?" she smirked.

"WAIT!" a voice shouted. Every-pony looked up, and saw Rainbow Dash zooming towards Danny. Most people thought she was going to try and execute the human, electing some cheers from the crowd. But then the unexpected happened. Rainbow Dash had just punched Princess Celestia in the face. Time stood still as Celestia fell to the ground, and Rainbow Dash freed Danny.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA ARE YOU DOING RAINBOW DASH!" shouted the rest of the mane 6 in unison.

"What does it look like? I'm saving an innocent life." she said and sped off, never to be seen again.

"As the ponies watched her go, most people thought she would come back soon, so they waited. And waited.

A week had passed with no sign of her. Some ponies were getting scared, starting rumors she was eaten by the human.

Months had passed, with no sign of her. Most ponies had forgotten about the human, some even forgetting about Dash.

After a whole year had passed, everyone except her friends had forgotten. They were still clinging on to the hope that maybe, just maybe, she would come back. They had realized their mistakes about judging a book by its cover. But why couldn't Rainbow Dash forgive them, and come back, even if it was with the hum- Danny. Even if it was with Danny.

But they new better. Rainbow Dash And Danny Dash were never coming back. They would live together forever, even if the gods themselves forbid it.

**AN: That's a wrap! Hope you likes it, and for now, this will remain a one-shot unless many people beg me to add another chapter onto it.**

**Man. 7 pages and 2,069 words. And only took me 3 hours! Hurray!**

**Remember, this is my first FF so plz don't hate to hard!**

**Thanks for reading, and please R&R!**


End file.
